


What Can I Do For You?

by Schneezed



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, Maid, Smut, Work, pegokita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schneezed/pseuds/Schneezed
Summary: Minato Arisato was a maid for hire who didn't enjoy his job. At least, not until his newest client.





	What Can I Do For You?

Café Leblanc - a small, quiet little business in a Shibuya alley. I’d only been there once or twice when visiting the city. The coffee was amazing, and the curry, too. If work hadn’t been so busy, then I would’ve become a more frequent customer, although, it would’ve also helped if I had the cash for it. 

The cold night air blew my hair to the side along with my dress. Ugh, my dress. The hoodie covering my torso and head hid the fact that I was very clearly not a woman. However, when you work for a maid company, you must comply to your customer’s - sorry, ‘masters’ - desires. Sadly, this meant cross dressing was a very common practice. 

My master for the night was someone named Akira with no last name given. Although, he hadn’t ordered me specifically. My mentor, Kawakami, was his regular maid. But since she was in the hospital after a collapse, this man was now my responsibility. Possibly for the length of her recovery if tonight went well. 

The time was nearly 10pm. Leblanc had been shut for half an hour, and I’d been waiting for a quarter of that, staring up at the moon above me. I could stay out here all night just stargazing. Even if it is easier in Iwatodai since the entire city isn’t glowing brighter than anything in the sky. 

My watch beeped thrice, letting me know that it was time for the appointment. Apparently, Akira (or whatever his actual name may be) was finishing up his shift downstairs, and needed help to clean the café. We’ll see how long it is before he gets ‘distracted’ as they tended to do when ordering what we named ‘the special service’.

I walked up to the front door, knocking on the glass pane and peeking inside. A tall male stood behind the counter with a rag in his left hand and a mug in the other. He wasn’t exactly bad looking: messy-styled hair, minor muscle, and a pair of cute glasses to top it off. The last few times I’d been here led to no interaction with this man - perhaps he was new? 

As he walked toward me, I undid my hoodie and lowered the hood, trying to look more acceptable. The door clicked open and I began the regular routine. “Are you Akira?”

“That’d be me, yeah.”

“Good evening, Master.” I curtsied quickly before rising. “I’ll be your maid for the night. Nya~”

The other man giggled to himself and I couldn’t help but look physically confused. “Is there a problem, Master?”

“No, it’s nothing. It’s just that I’m used to Sadayo dropping her act before I even let her in.” Really? She’s been going here on a weekly basis and not doing her job properly. God damn it, Kawakami. That isn’t fair. “But I appreciate it. It’s nice to have the official experience again.” 

Akira moved out the way and gestured me inside. The place was as quaint as I remembered - the aroma of caffeine, the leather seats, and the light sound a TV in the background. Although, there had been one noticeable addition by the entrance. 

“Is... Is that the Sayori?” I remember reading about the Madarame scandal barely a month ago. 

“Yeah, I’m friends with the artist’s son. He looks a little like you, actually, the blue fringe seems to be trending recently.” He answered so nonchalantly. ‘Oh yes, I just casually know the son of an artist whose fame only recently arose in a scandal that spread across the world after her death’. It was kind of annoying. Yet also kind of attractive. I can’t quite decide which side the scales tilt quite I yet. 

“I’ll deal with these cups. There are some glasses on the draining board that need cleaning, so start with those, if you don’t mind.” Akira stood behind the bar and began doing his duties. Which he had hired me to do. Why on Earth would you hire a maid, and then make them do half the work? Not that I’m complaining - the same paycheck for less work. It was simply an odd scenario. 

“Sure thing.” 

“Excuse me?” Akira questioned. 

“What? You said Saday-“ 

“I also said that it felt nice to have the official experience.” He smirked at me, knowing I couldn’t deny. He did pay for it, and this is my job, so I can’t exactly get mad at him. 

“Of course, master.” But that didn’t stop me feeling a little bit salty. 

I threw my hoodie into one of the booths before moving over to the back of the café and into the large enclave which held the kitchen, including the sink. Each glass was slowly cleaned individually to the best of my ability. The work was easy as hell in comparison to some of the stuff I had to do on the regular. Gardening, washing clothes for very particular clients, standing still and holding wine for about four hours - ridiculous stuff that only people living in Tokyo penthouses have the money for. 

It was rare for me to have calm clientele, especially men like Akira. Sure, he’s a bit cocky, but he knows what he wants to do and he’s keeping at it. 

“So.” Akira spoke up. “How long have you been a maid?” 

“Only about a month or two. I needed to pay off a couple bits and pieces at home.” Apparently, university costs were only getting higher and higher, so trying to get into a college in the city was almost an impossible task. Mitsuru - ever the mothering friend - had offered to handle a quarter of the sum if I earned the rest. 

“Has it been fun?” 

“I wouldn’t say fun. Interesting, sure, but some of the work is... bizarre, to put it nicely. Most of them don’t even remember my name properly.” 

“It’s Minato, right?” Finally - someone who can remember three syllables. 

“Yeah, though when I’m dressed like... you know, this, they called me Minako. Sounds girlier.” Akira walked over to me with a tray full of coffee cups and slowly started placing them in the cabinet above my head. 

I finished up with my half of the job, moving out of the way so he could have full access to the storage. “So, what else do you need me to do, master?” 

“Well, now we go to the bedroom.” Excuse me? 

Normally, clients try something romantic before asking their maids to bed. At least, that’s what Kawakami had told me. I wasn’t even sure I was ready. Even though he was hot. And those arms were almost - emphasise on almost - as good as Akihiko’s.

“Pardon me?”

“Sorry, phrasing - when I moved in a couple months ago, I never finished fully cleared the room, so I need help organising somethings.” Oh. That makes a lot more sense. Yep. Maybe I’m a little too presumptions. 

Akira placed the cups carefully behind the door of the glass cabinet before removing his apron and placing it on the bar behind him along with the now cleared tray. “I’ll show you what needs to be done.” He walked in front of me and lead me up a small stairwell next to the bathroom. 

The room was definitely... something. It looked a little worn down, and dust still dangled from the ceiling in some spots. They were unreachable, so it’s not like I could do anything, but it still needs to be dealt with by someone with even more height that Akira. And nothing at all was in a place it needed to be - just placed in convenience’s reach, like he never even bothered to get out of bed. 

“Some of this is still storage for the manager, Sojiro, like those shelves over there.” He pointed out a tall rack next to a workbench. “But everything else is mine. I just need to make everything... tidier, more organised. I was gonna ask Kawakami to do it but the most she ever did was make me some coffee.” 

It looked like a simple enough job to do. All I needed were Akira’s orders. “Where do we start?” 

Gradually, we began sorting through everything he’d stacked on top of each other and strewn about the room. It was mostly clothes and empty packets which weren’t apparently all his. Akira told me a couple stories about the friends he had - a girl who was super nice unless you got on her bad side, a boy who many saw as a delinquent with a heart of gold, the son of a family only known for drama, and the stray cat that was probably patrolling the streets as of now. Sounds an awful lot like the people I considered my friends. I wonder how they’re doing right now? 

Yukari doesn’t visit much anymore, she’s constantly on set for her role in the Featherman series. Junpei’s still training to be a baseball player. Akihiko’s one of the best cops in the city, and Mitsuru is doing her best to lead the Kirijo Group with Aegis and Fuuka by her side. Ken’s still attending Gekkoukan High in his final year - no doubt he’ll be graduating with the best grades. And of course, there’s Koromaru, still living at the dorm with Ken and the next generation of S.E.E.S. 

We don’t see each other as much anymore. But, we still keep in contact, not like we could let each other go after what we went through. 

It’s funny - I can summon the manifestation of my own soul, and here I am, cleaning another man’s house to get into a good university. Although, the normalcy of everything was nice to have. I could enjoy my time without worrying about the end of the world. 

“Minato? You doing okay there?” 

“Huh? Oh, yeah.” I rose from my crouched position by the bin. “I must’ve gotten lost in thought. You talking about your friends reminded me of a couple people.” 

“You haven’t really told me much about yourself. It’d be nice to know who I’m giving exclusive rights to see what brand of chips I love most.” We both giggled and threw the trash in our hands away. 

“I don’t really have much to say about myself. I’m kind of a fool in that regard - a blank slate.” That’s what Igor had told me, anyway. 

Akira looked a little taken back by my response, as if he recognised what I meant. As if that was even possible. 

“I’ve been told that I am too. I’m still trying to understand what that really means, though.” Wait... did he actually understand me? Did Akira share my same arcana? 

No, it literally wasn’t possible. Fools were rare - almost impossible to find, only appearing every few years, and never in the same place twice. I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head. “Yeah, it’s not exactly a nice saying.” 

Akira nodded with a smile and sat by his workbench with a cloth and some kind of cleaning agent. 

Great, now everything was awkward. Damn it. Think, Minato, think, how can I make this not weird? 

“So, uh, you never mentioned your family during your story.” 

“I don’t really like talking about it... I’m kind of on probation right now? And, yeah, they’re the ones who shipped me off, to here. Away from them. For a whole year. The police didn’t even force them, this was their idea.” Oh, for fuck’s sake. I can kill a shadow, but not talk. Good to know. This is the exact reason I never talk much. 

Although...

“I know it’s not the same situation, but I understand what it’s like to not have your parents there with you.” If I try relating, maybe that’ll work?

“Really?” 

“They died when I was really young. They had an accident, so I mostly lived in foster care until I was 16. I moved into one of the school dorms, and that’s where I met all the people that still make my life special to this day.” It was mushy, but it was true. I loved them. A lot. 

“I’m... I’m so sorry. I can’t imagine how hard that must’ve been.” Akira sounded as if he felt guilty for speaking about his own situation. 

“It’s fine. I didn’t really know them that well, so...” An obvious lie, but I didn’t want to make Akira feel bad for disliking his parents. “But it’s not like I don’t have people care for me. I felt lonely for the longest time, but now, I can’t imagine ever feeling that way again.” 

The conversation had gotten so much more depressing than I’d intended. But it felt nice to talk about it with someone. I don’t think I’d ever said that out loud before. 

“Hey, Minato?” Akira stood up, placing his cleaning supplies on the desk next to him. “Have you ever been in a relationship?” 

“No, not really. I know friends who have had crushes on me. But I’ve never dated any of them, since I didn’t really feel the same way.” Yukari had a crush on me for a long while, which I only recently discovered through Junpei, but I had suspicions. And Aegis was someone I loved her as a friend. And I doubt would have dated her either way, given her... mechanical condition.

“Oh. It’s just that...” Akira had let down his facade. He felt weaker right now, and yet, so much more sincere than when we met just over an hour ago. 

“Let me guess. You want to try out your last service?”

“My... last service?” Surely that’s why he’d brought up relationships - why order ‘the special’ if you weren’t going to use the privilege?

“It says on the notes I was given that you’d been paying Kawakami for the cleaning and the spe-“ Akira’s face went bright red before he cut me off. 

“I never had sex with Sadayo. It wasn’t like that... wait, when we first hired her... goddamn it, Ryuji! When we hired Kawakami for the first time, my friend Ryuji wanted to try getting something extra out of it - he thought that’s what maid services were actually for.” Akira rose from his chair and paced a little while pinching the bridge of his nose. 

So... it turns out he really did just want help with the dishes. He hired a maid to actually be a maid. I was thankful for two reasons; he knew the definition of maid, and I didn’t have to risk the uncomfortable walk home. Even though I had worn my nice briefs, and put effort into making sure they went into the dryer before I left for work so I could use them today. 

“I mean, you did pay for it. We could just... do it.” Akira seemed shocked by my calm tone. Isn’t that how normal people suggested sex? 

“I-I guess we could, yeah, but... Are you sure you’re okay? With me, I mean, since I am a male, and I assume you are, too, I think.” He blubbered on and on. Getting to see this side of him was nice - he really was a generic fool underneath that confident exterior after all, huh

I stifled a giggle before opening my mouth. “I’m bi. I really couldn’t care less.” 

“Wait, really? Me too!” His expression changed to one of happiness almost instantly. “I’ve never met another bi guy before. Off topic, I know, I just... yeah.”

“No, I get it. It’s exciting to meet someone else like you.” I think we were both just trying to tone down the tension. “So, Master, how do you want to go about this?” 

Akira stood still for a moment, presumably deciding the outcome for himself, considering all his options. It was easy to guess this would be his first time - his body language, tone and general demeanour gave it away. For a lot of people, this was supposed to be special. Not with a cross-dressing maid in the attic of a coffee shop. 

He looked up at me, his eyes still unsure. “Do you have condoms with you?” 

I nodded. “The inside pocket of my hoodie. We’re supposed to make sure we have them with us when visiting a client. I’ll go and grab them.”

“No.” Akira spoke abruptly. “I’ll get them, I need to deal with someone before we do it anyway”

He hurried off downstairs with audible steps as he walked around the bottom floor. I took this time to check myself over. 

Breath: clean, still slightly minty. Armpits: smell fine, not sweaty yet. Hair: while my fringe was out, the tiny pigtails at the back were still in place. I should probably take those out beforehand. I slid my fingers in between the hair and the band, sliding both pieces of fabric onto my wrist. 

That’s everything. Having prepared before I got here, I should be fine. 

Should I lie down? It depends on what positions he wants to do. I’m not as confident with this as I thought. I need to relax. I’ve already been paid, and I’m just doing it for the money. It’ll be fine. It’s for the money. 

Akira walked back up the stairs, condoms in hand and… shirtless. 

“I thought this would be more impressive in my head.” He smiled nervously. However, as I looked down, I noticed his relatively toned stomach. 

Fuck the money, I’m doing this for me now. 

“Trust me, it’s… wow.” I couldn’t help but stare. The closest I’d gotten to this would’ve been to this were the showers after every swim meet. And even then, I’d never managed to gain too much muscle over the year. 

Akira walked over to me, standing in front of me and placing his hand on my shoulder, before sliding it down my arm and to my waist, pulling me closer. The inexperience wouldn’t be too big of a problem - so long as I was slow and steady, we’d be good to go. 

“I’m going to apologise in advance for how weird this is going to get.” Akira laughed while looking down at me. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve definitely had worse” Akira turned us around and sat on the bed, bringing me down onto his lap. The two of us were definitely eager to get started. 

“Lay down.” I ordered, placing my hand on his chest to make sure he went through with it. He twisted and move to lay on the white sheets, his head resting on the plump pillow as he looked up at me. While I straddled his lap, I lifted my skirt up, revealing the growing bulge beneath. “I’ve done a lot of tasks for you today. Is there anything else you want me to do… Master?” 

Akira laughed as he came up with an idea in his head. He grabbed my waist, pulling me forward so that I was almost sitting on his face. His right hand pulled the skirt down over his face. And - while I couldn’t see what he was doing - I could feel it. He removed my briefs and grabbed one of my asscheeks before: “Ah!” I couldn’t help but shout out as he unexpectedly started to suck on my erection. 

The warmth felt so good, and Akira was surprisingly good at moving his tongue. I covered my mouth in an attempt to muffle my moaning, only small gaps making it through my fingers. My left hand, however, reached backward, undoing his trousers and sliding beneath Akira’s boxers. I could feel his body flinch beneath me as he tried to keep his muscles still. 

“A-Akira…” I couldn’t help but call his name. It felt so good - he put in so much passion and care that not many could. Stroking him faster and faster, he buckled quickly, his first load coming within meer seconds of me starting. 

After he climaxed, he lifted my skirt and removed my cock from his mouth. “On your back, quickly.”

“Aren’t you finished?” He’d already cum, he didn’t have to keep going. 

“You haven’t. Besides, I wanna keep going.” Akira sat up and kissed my neck before pushing me back down. The emotions going through his head brought back his cocky persona in no time. Honestly, I didn’t mind, I was happy I could make him feel this way. 

He sat on his knees, opening the small condom packet and making sure he slid it on properly. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah…” I removed the underwear from around my ankles before spreading myself wide for him. Akira slowly inserted his length, causing the both of us to gasp and moan as he did so. He went deeper than I thought he would, managing to hit just the right spot. I let out yet another shout of ecstasy - my arms wrapped around Akira’s back and pulled him down so our chests rubbed against each other. 

As began to piston back and forth, his hand stroked my member, mouth moving up to kiss my own lips. He knew what he was doing. Chances are he’d watch a lot of this online and knew what he wanted to try instantly. And I wasn’t complaining - every part of my body felt nothing but pure pleasure. 

“I-I think I’m g-gonna cu-u-ugh!” I couldn’t even finish my sentence before my load launched into the space between us, covering his chest and my dress. “Are you close?”

“Soon. You feel too good to pull out now.” Akira began moving faster and faster, my breathes quickening, moans growing louder. 

“Yes, yes!” He went harder and harder, giving me all he could give. I could feel everything single thrust rub against my prostate. Every single sensation brought me closer to yet another climax. Akira’s hands grabbed my hips, and - with one final thrust - the two of us came yet again, before our bodies laid there on the mattress, smiles on our red faces.

I could already feel a little ping of pain inside, but I didn’t care. “That… was amazing.”

“You can say that again.” Akira spoke through heavy gasps. 

“I would, but I don’t think I have the energy.” I laughed, resting my arm above my head. “So…”

“So. What now?” Akira asked, looking at me from on his back. Normally, I’d head back to the agency and sign out. But - without gaining my composure and having a shower - I highly doubted that would happen. “Would it be okay if I slept here tonight?”

“Sure. We have a shower downstairs in the bathroom, just in case you need it. The key for it is in the kitchen.”

“Thanks.” I leant over and kissed Akira on the cheek without thinking, rising from the bed and removing my stained dress to avoid getting everything everywhere.

As I looked down at man who was half asleep in his own bed, seemingly satisfied with all his choices throughout the day, I finally understood why people kept this job: sex was fantastic. 

And - of course - seeing some like Akira look so satisfied made it all worthwhile, too.


End file.
